The Wife of Sakamaki Shu
by MadameMalfoy21
Summary: Being married to the Vampire Lord was not as easy a task as one might think. More than anything, she missed him. Shu x OC oneshot.


She admired her form in the mirror, delicate hands tracing from the top of her neck down, shivering at the memory of his touch. It had been a long time. She slipped easily into her nightgown, the smooth silk hugging her curves. She cocked her head, looking into the mirror again. The fabric only covered the very tops of her thighs, revealing her long legs to anyone and everyone.

Only, no one was there.

She sighed, brushing some hair away from her face and tossing her long robe over her shoulders. Perhaps she'd grab a midnight snack before bed. There was nothing better to do, after all. An awkward ache began between her thighs, as though her body were reminding her that there were in fact _much_ better things to do.

Of course, she had tried. Nearly every day of his absence, she had tried. But to no avail. It wasn't the same. The past two weeks without Shu had been perhaps the most empty of her entire life.

But it wasn't just from lack of... _that_. It was everything. That sideways smirk, waking up to those blue eyes, the faint sound of a violin humming. That was all gone. She hadn't realized how accustomed she had gotten to him, until he left.

Two weeks, now.

Being married to the Vampire Lord was not as easy a task as one might think. She knew his trips to the demon world were necessary, but that did not stop her from missing him.

She opened the door to her bedroom, prepared to stride down the halls of her castle and spend another night eating his favorite pudding, so as to remember the taste of his lips. Just as the door swung open though, she was met with icy blue orbs, and a mess of blonde locks.

"Shu!"

"Tch. So noisy."

She threw her arms over him, practically jumping onto the form she had so desperately been needing. "I missed you so much."

He wrapped his arms around her, inhaling her scent, his eyes flicking lazily closed.

She smiled against him, "Tired?"

He murmured, nipping her neck teasingly with his fangs. She giggled softly, "Come," she said, pulling his hands and leading him towards the bed, "Do you want me to run you a bath?"

"Too troublesome." He groaned, falling into the bed, the sheets crinkling around him.

"Shu, darling, you can't sleep in your clothes like this!"

He opened one eye slowly, smirking at her, "Take them off, then."

She bit her lip, hesitating, "You need your rest."

He groaned, shutting his eyes once more. She stared at his sleeping form, the ache in her legs returning with more intensity. But she had to let him sleep. At least for tonight. He had to be tired, after so long a trip. So instead she quickly went into the bathroom, to splash water on her face. But the fire that had started to burn within her was something that tepid water would not solve. His scent was too intense; it blurred her senses, filled her lungs, took her captive. She stared at her pathetic face in the mirror.

A wanton wife indeed.

She made sure the quietly leave the bathroom, carefully closing the door behind her, knowing Shu to be completely lost in sleep by now. Though his eyes were often closed, after being by his side for so long, she became able to pinpoint when he was truly asleep. His breaths were softer; more even. Sometimes, if one watched carefully, he'd twitch. The sight never failed to make her smile.

As his scent overtook her once again she nearly fainted, her body shaking with need. When had she become this type of woman?

Silently, she undid the ties of her robe, letting it fall fluidly to the floor, pooling around her feet. She stepped over it, sitting at the edge of the bed, near Shu's feet. He truly hadn't bothered to remove his clothes. It would be most unsettling if people found out the Vampire King had slept in disheveled clothing like this. So she had to undress him. It was her duty as a wife.

Or at least, that's what she told herself.

Biting her lip she undid his belt slowly, careful not to wake him. Shu wasn't a very deep sleeper, and because she herself could smell the arousal that was emanating from her, she assumed it wouldn't take very much more than that to wake her husband. Pulling on his belt, she unhooked the restraint, and with nimble fingers undid the top button of his pants.

Quickly, she retracted her fingers, holding her breath. What was she doing? She needed to let him rest. To let him sleep. Clenching her fists, she chastised herself. This was absolutely ridiculous. She should simply go to sleep and then she would have her fair share of her husband in the morning. Shu was quite the fan of morning indulgences anyway…

Her body shivered at the memory, and, unable to hold herself back, delicately brushed her fingers over the front of his pants. He hardly stirred. She almost didn't notice. But she had. And that was all she needed. She lowered his zipper, the sound surprisingly making jitters dance through her anxiously. Unknowingly, she licked her lips in anticipation.

With itching fingers, she pulled at the ends of his pants, spreading the fabric apart a bit so that she could touch him properly. Just as her hand was about to slide over his skin, she was pushed away, practically thrown to the other side of the bed by inhuman strength.

He sighed as though he were irritated, "And to think," he groaned, "You're so _proper_ in front of others."

She trembled under his weight, turning her head away to hide her embarrassment. "Sorry," she breathed, "We can just go back to slee-"

"Don't deny your arousal," he murmured, sinking his fangs into her neck, "It's troublesome."

She stiffened, her back arching slightly, his delicious pain swirling from his bite and down to her aching core, making her want to wrap her legs around his. But she didn't. She had to restrain herself. At least for just a little longer.

"Did you not play with yourself while I was gone?" he dragged out, licking the bite before peppering kisses along her neck.

"I-I did…" she stammered.

He chuckled lowly, his breath in her ear, "What a dirty woman."

"Shu," she clung to his shirt desperately, and at the sound of her pleading voice he lifted his head to look at her properly, eyeing her with a curious expression.

"I couldn't…I mean…" she hid behind her lashes, "Nothing comes close to you."

He smirked, granting his wife a single kiss on the lips, "That much should be obvious." He chuckled again in his demure way, noticing her pleading eyes, "Something this simple and your eyes are already glazed over. Shall I do it again?"

He leaned down, kissing her more deeply, his tongue caressing the outline of her lips. She whimpered, trying to hold him in place, but he backed away.

"Your face is truly melting now," he observed, "I wonder what would happen if we did more?" As he spoke his hands found her thighs, his fingers trailing up the smooth skin, pushing up the fabric of her already short nightgown. "S-Shu…" she pleaded.

He scoffed, falling to her side, tugging at his sweater. "Such a bother."

She sat up, smiling, "Do you want me to help?"

His face was expressionless as he closed his eyes, "You have mal intentions, woman."

She shifted awkwardly, biting her lip. "I just want you to be comfortable."

"Then let me sleep." He snapped. Even still, he gave her permission to undress him, so that he could sleep comfortably and correctly. She asked him to sit up, since it was the only way she'd be able to undo his shirt and sweater. He groaned in complaint, but obliged her anyway.

His sweater came off easily enough, and she quickly tossed it to the floor. As she began to undo the buttons of his shirt, though, her fingers began to tremble. He glanced at her, wondering if she would truly be able to finish. She got to the last button, hardly looking at him as she slid the shirt off his shoulders, throwing it in the same direction she had tossed his sweater. Her eyes glazed over his toned chest, and either knowingly or not, her fingers met his cold skin.

"You're cold." She blurted, unable to come up with an intelligible comment.

Without warning, he pulled her to him, so that she tumbled awkwardly into his lap, her knees on either side of his hips. Because she was resting on her knees, she was about a head taller than him. "S-Shu?" she began, but he cut her off, this time indulging in her shoulder, as he drained her of her blood.

"Your blood is," he groaned, pulling her closer, "hot. Ha. It's making me sweat."

She whimpered desperately, holding onto his shoulders for balance as she tried to pull away, "Y-You need your rest. I shouldn't have-"

His hands rode up over the curve of her ass, before hooking two fingers around the lace of her panties, and dragging them down her thighs, taking extra care to make sure the tips of his fingers lightly touched her skin as he did so.

She shuddered, biting back her restless sounds that she wanted so hopelessly to voice.

"Did you miss me?" he teased, his fingers rising higher and higher. He brushed them against her sex, causing her breathing to hitch.

"Oh," he giggled softly, bringing his fingers to his mouth and licking her desire, "It seems you have."

"Shu," she kissed him, pressing her lips against his forcefully, "Please. I can't," she panted, "I can't anymore."

He shimmied out of his pants, with a little help from her, and it wasn't long before she was in his lap again, Shu rubbing against her slick flesh.

"Hah, I…mmngg…" she shivered, her skin decorated in goosebumps, the ache between her thighs desperate and dripping. She straightened, leaning forward on her knees, positioning herself before she slid down, her head tossing back as Shu filled her with his heat.

"Oh," her hands trembled as they held onto his shoulders, "S-Shu…"

It had been so long since she had felt him pulsing in her; felt his delicious length stroking her walls, satiating the fiery hunger that consumed her. He rolled his hips, the edge of his tip hitting her core, releasing the moan she had been trying so hard to suppress.

He caught her chin in his hand, bringing her into a taunting kiss. "Open your mouth. I want to hear you." He thrust into her, and though it was light and gentle, her back arched, her chest brushing up against his. His fingers trailed down from her chin, marking a path down her neck until his palm cupped her breast over the fabric of her nightgown. The action made her moan out again, her own hips bucking into him.

Shu leaned in, licking her neck with a playful tongue, "If you want something, then take it."

Her thoughts blurred by her husband's words, she brought him into a needy kiss, releasing high pitched whines into his mouth, her hips bucking again and again. He wrapped his arm around her lower back, providing her with some support as she steadied herself, resting on her knees to bounce up and down lightly.

She was amazed with just how much she could feel. Perhaps she had been denied for too long. But with each thrust, every time her slick walls tightened around his throbbing length, she got more and more dizzy. It was almost too much for her to be able to register. But she kept her even pace, slowly rocking herself to the edge of her bliss, teetering over the border of complete ecstasy.

Shu let out a low grunt and met her movements, his member filling her even more fully, his thick heat interrupting her slow and even rhythm.

"N-No! P-Please!" her voice quivered, as she tried to find the pleasure she had been so careful to build for herself.

"Did you think that alone would satisfy you?" he said lowly, grabbing her hips and pounding roughly, their skin smacking together. She cried out, her nails digging into his skin, the spot he hit blurring her vision.

He hit it twice more, and on his third thrust, she shattered, falling completely broken in his arms, her pleasure washing over her, drowning her with every new wave. She fell forward, burying her face in his neck, satisfied mewls parting her lips.

Shu growled deeply, digging his fingers into her hips as he guided her up and down, trying to find his own pleasure. With each stroke she only shook all the more, her body convulsing and twitching, silent screams leaving her mouth, and she had no choice but to bite him, out of fear of being heard.

"You…hngg…fuck…" with another low grunt Shu gave a final thrust, spilling his hot lust into her, her walls milking him dry of every last drop.

He shuddered against her body, one hand around her waist and the other pressed possessively against her thigh. She whimpered into him, and Shu noticed the delicate sounds that left his wife's lips as he slowly pulled out.

Setting her down gently next to him, he fell back against the bed, panting heavily. She curled up against his chest, peppering lazy kisses on wherever her lips happened to meet his skin. She giggled stupidly, nuzzling him. He eyed her curiously. "What is it?"

She looked up at him, her lashes weighed down by the lustful pleasure, her eyes glazed over with the faint light of desire. "I'm so happy you're back."

"Tch," he smirked, closing his eyes, "Sleep, woman. I'll be expecting breakfast in the morning."

* * *

 **A/N: Ew Shu. I need to go write about Reiji now and repent for my sins lolol. Don't forget to review ^^**


End file.
